Alien and Omega
by trajectory989
Summary: When Kate goes off to Alpha school, Humphrey is determined to find her only to be captured and trained as a human attack dog in a town near Jasper. However, with this city comes new problems...both canine...and extraterrestrial! *Crossover*
1. Chapter 1

**!WARNING! This is a CROSSOVER! _Alpha and Omega_ as well as the _Alien vs. Predator_ franchise are both the subjects of this tale. When making this fiction, I realized that I wanted to make a crossover rather than just a straightforward story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I also noticed that the crossover section does not nearly get the amount of attention it deserves. !WARNING!**

**Hey guys, this is Trajectory989 here with my very first story! Now I know that my grammatical and spelling skills are not the best, and therefore it won't be very good throughout my fanfictions. In this first chapter I will show you just how one little choice can cause a major change of events in the lives of more than one wolf...**

Split Apart

_Winston's POV_

As I stepped onto a rock, I noticed Kate was fumbling around with Humphrey; they both landed on the ground with a thud. "Kate! It's time to go."

"Oh, I'm coming, dad," she replied, looking a bit out of breath as Humphrey was still trying to get up.

"Wait. Where you goin'?" Humphrey said in a bit of a confused tone. I knew that this is going to be hard for him...

"Alpha school. It goes till spring," I overheard her say in a bit of a cocky attitude.

"Spring? But that's a whole winter away," he inquired as he nearly walked into me, not paying attention as most Omegas do. He gasped, suddenly realizing what he just did wrong.

"I know you're Kate's friend, Humphrey," I responded. "But by next spring, she will be a trained alpha, the future leader of the pack." I chuckled briefly as I looked at him and then continued. "No doubt you'll be a clever Omega. Learn to keep the peace." I paused, realizing that he was really trying to follow Kate and added, "And Humphrey... Remind us all to have fun."

"But - But-" he tried to persuade, yet it was weak and ill-planned.

"Alphas and Omegas can't m-" I stopped myself to avoid scarring his childhood. "Uh, um, How do you say it? Um..." I cleared my throat and mind and got to the point. "That's our custom- the law of the pack.

_Humphrey's POV_

I was shocked. "_Kate. GONE! For an entire w-"_ I thought just as my friends jumped on top of me crying, "Wolf Pile!" I dragged myself out from underneath them as I watched Kate and her dad walk away. _"Oh no! This cannot be happening. It just CAN"T!"_ I screamed to myself inside my head. _"I have to go after her! YES! But where is Alpha Camp? I DON'T KNOW! But I have to find her! Ugh!"_ I thought to myself for a second, and then I decided that I would follow her scent that night. It was brilliant.

_**Later that night**_

I got up from my sleeping position, noticing how inactive the den seemed to be at night. I got up onto my feet and quietly slipped out of the cave as to not wake up either of my parents. As soon as I stepped into the forest, I instantly wanted to retreat back into the cave for the temperature was much colder out here. Unlike the nights previous to this one, there was no moon to be seen and the first snow of the year was making the forest both cold and dark, yet welcoming at the same time. My whole body started to groan from the simple being of winter's grasp combined with the lack of food, and everything in me except my determination was screaming go back now. But I knew that I had to find Kate.

For my first strategy, I decided to go back to where I watched Kate leave, Mt. Robson, so that I could go off of her scent. Within a few minutes I found it, weak and obviously a couple of hours old, but nonetheless the only thing I could go off of. I started in the direction of what I thought to be generally east.

About a half an hour of walking, the snow had begun to pick up, and with it, the wind. In a matter of no time, I had lost her scent. _"Oh no. I can't lose her scent. I'll never find her without it!"_ I began to run, not for any particular reason. I assumed that since I began following her scent I had basically been following the river and the road, so I continued on this path, which now was in the eastern territory. _"I don't know about this... Kate going into the eastern territory seems a bit strange, but I guess that if they were trying to hide it from the western wolves, and more importantly, the Omegas, why not put it in the least obvious place."_ So I continued on my way.

_**Sunrise**_

Tired. Starving. These were the only things besides Kate that I could think about. I was well outside any place that I knew, and decided to take a break next to a small lake. A sign closeby said Kinky Lake and immediately I felt a tingle go down my spine. Just then, I noticed two humans wearing uniforms close to the lake. _"This is my chance. A good meal, finally!" _I thought as saliva dripped from my mouth. I slowly stalked my way to behind a bush (remembering Kate in the process) and started to listen in on their conversation.

"Have you heard what has been goin' on in town," the one inquired.

"Eh, Well I heard a couple of dogs went missin' and no one knows why," the other answered.

" I heard that they all got captured by some monster. Although I wonder why a monster would only go after dogs?" he questioned.

"Who knows, Frank," the larger one answered.

I had decided to attack the fat one, for he would actually satisfy my hunger. Just as I was about to attack, I heard a twig crack behind me. I instantly turned only to see four more of them, all with guns pointing at me. I whimpered and my tail went in between my legs. _"Oh no. What are these people going to do to me?!"_

**What do you all think guys? First chapter I ever wrote. But what will happen next? Will Humphrey be killed? Will he ever find Kate? Will the monster ever attack more than a dog? Will I ever stop asking you questions on what you think I am going to do? Find out next chapter! Please follow and like and answer this question in the reviews: Do I or Don't I use Kate's perspective during her training! Until next time! **

**~Trajectory9** 8P** 9 **


	2. Chapter 2: Connections

**Hey guys. Its Trajectory989 here today to tell you the news. Once again there is another chapter of Alien and Omega. What will come of Humphrey? How is Kate doing? Go on and read to find out!**

_Kate's Bark Diary: Entry 1 Day 1_

Finally, some down time and a nice, flat cave wall to write on, far from the camp; but I haven't much time. Today is only the first full day of Alpha training and already I feel like Humphrey yesterday, ready to throw up. Speaking of Humphrey, I can see him laying around all day while I am out here being starved, worked, and exhausted. How lucky of him. We were forced to sprint through the forest all night long, no breaks. The only water we got was the snow as it fell on top of us. Now, today, we get to learn about coordination. If it is even close to as hard as last night's run, I could be in trouble. It appears as though the time is up so goodbye for now. ~Kate

**_Daybreak_**

_Humphrey's POV_

I had no where to run. The men in uniforms just kept coming closer and closer, except for one who yelled, "Hey George. You and Frank get over here. It looks like we just bagged us a stray wolf."

"Really," the one who I thought was Frank replied. "Let's take a look." They all stood there, guns at the ready, and their fingers all but a slip away from killing me.

"I'll kill it," one with an unusual posture said. "For all we know, this could have been the thing killin' all our dogs."

"I don't think so," a deep, manly voice replied. I turned around to see a large, muscular man with a scar that went from his forehead, wrapped around his neck, and then disappeared under his grey uniform come walking straight towards me. His body language told me that he wouldn't be afraid to tackle me to the ground and kill me with his bare hands at a moments notice, yet his face told an entirely different story. His was the slightest bit sad, and his had deep green eyes that allowed me to almost peer into his soul. "This _mutt_ is most certainly not the monster. In fact, he looks young enough to be a meal for Savage, or any one of our dogs. Or, at least, it would have been..." They all studied me for a moment, considering this.

"So what should we do with it, sheriff?" another questioned.

"I like him," the sheriff replied. "Considering his age, I think we could sign him up for the training program. It would be hard, but if we did it, then we would have a helluva attack dog. I just might make him my own." I was petrified. "_Me? Working with humans?! That's absurd! I am a WOLF. Not some dumb house dog! Who do these people think they are!"_ My anger allowed me to move again, so instinctively I growled. This did not help whatsoever for they all just reassured their dominance with their guns.

"Savage would be a good na-" one tried to say, but was interrupted.

"NO! No. I don't like talking about Savage, and I would hate to name a dog that. It would be..." He paused, a pain in him now. "Let's just drug him and get him back to Hinton." George lowered his gun and replaced the small metal objects inside with a small pointy object with a pick feather attached to it. He readied his gun and then pulled the trigger. There was a sharp pain in my hip. Everything started to spin and change colors, and then Kate appeared before my eyes.

"Hey Humphrey," she said in a seductive tone as she began to fade away until there was nothing but darkness.

"Hi there. You're lookin' fine todaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I fell over, knocked out.

_Henry's__ POV_

I opened my eyes to find just the norm. The blank cave walls slightly more enlightened than usual. I cocked my head to the mouth and saw the blinding light reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow, a good half meter so of it. Turning my attention to my wife, I softly said, "Time to get up Grace. I cannot hunt a caribou myself." Her soft, purple eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly at the incoming light.

"Where's Humphrey?" she asked, yawning in the process. I realized that I did not see him when I first woke up. I turned and looked at the spot where he would sleep every night (and half the day for that matter) only to see it empty. I got up in an instant, parental stress kicking in.

"I do not know," I replied, my voice quivering slightly.

"He's probably just at Salty's. Don't lose your bones over anything," she replied in a calming tone. "Now you were talking about breakfast?" Like a magician making a person disappear I lost my worry.

"Let's utilize this morning with a little _alone time_," I barked. "Right after breakfast..."

**How did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Feel free to review my story or meet me on the forum at Conversations 3 under HLK's forum for Alpha and Omega fans. Like, follow, and be on your toes until next time. What will training be like? Will Humphrey's parents find him? And will Kate survive? You might find out next time (or not)! Also, I will not be posting my chapters at intervals, rather at random points in time.**

**~Trajectory9 8) 9**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to post, but I have been a bit busy lately. Anyway, in this chapter the setup will end and the true action will begin. For those of you who wish to go on reading this, study up on the different types of aliens and predators; you will need to in order to understand this starting next chapter!**

Beginnings

_Humphrey's POV_

I found myself in a dark area, a room maybe. There was a musty smell in the thick air. The feeling of fear began to creep its way inside me. "Is anyone here?!" I yelled, my sound echoing off of something. I waited a minute for an answer that never came, so I decided to investigate. Slowly, I walked forward, unsure of what was there. eventually I hit into something which felt _alive_. I pawed at it, hoping it would move, but it was sturdy. _"Probably just a freaky_ _wall,"_ I thought to myself, even though somewhere in my stomach I had the feeling that I wasn't alone.

I walked around, getting to know the room that I was in, using the wall as my guide. It felt bony underneath my rugged fur. Then, sounds erupted from all sides. What seemed to be thousands of high pitched hisses came from every direction. The walls began to seemingly move, unveiling the silhouettes of sleek creatures which I have never seen before. Considering them to be unfriendly, I began to run. I thought I would hit another "wall", but I tripped on something big. I quickly got up, the feeling of danger being easily overpowered by curiosity. I felt around. Quickly I grabbed onto something ovular and moist. Through the darkness, now silent, I tried to see that of which was right in front of me.

From what I could tell, the object was now opening to reveal something bony and cloaked in some sort of liquid. I peered in closer only to be assaulted in the face and quickly knocked out. That is when I woke up.

I found myself staring into a bright light, thinking, _"Am I dead?" _In a minute, I could now tell that I was not. I was in a metal box with bars in front of me. The light was emanating from a florescent lamp on the ceiling. That is when I realized I was in a pool of my own feces. "Gross," I said aloud by accident.

"Who's there?" a frightened voice said.

"Huh?" another voice asked.

"Geez. I thought I was alone," a third responded. I guess we must have all been in a state of awe to the point of not talking. But our introduction was short-lived. Before any of us could speak, a man walked in the room. He was tall for a human, reaching over six feet in height from what I could tell. He set down a tray with what looked like bits of dried up caribou poop. Instantly, the others started to rattle with joy in their cages, shouting things like "Yay!" and "Give me one!" I was very surprised on how much they wanted to have droppings.

"You doggies want a treat," the man said in a high pitched voice, waving the dried waste at them.

"YES!" they all barked while I sat, confused. The man wiggled them around in his hand in front of what I could tell to be where their cages were. Then he came to me.

"I guess you wouldn't want any of this now would ya. Give me a sec," he said as he walked out of the room. When he returned, he was holding a large piece of meat in his hand. Instantly, I started to drool thinking of the delicious, tender meat sliding down my throat.

"You want this, don't ya boy," he told me in the same one he was using before. But then it changed to a deep, darker tone. "Well you are all going to have to earn your food because training starts today..."

_Kate's Bark Diary: Entry 2 Day 5_

Each day seems to be longer than the last. They make us train to the point where you don't feel pain anymore, which I guess is an upside. Although, I feel as though something fishy is going on. The instructors, especially my mom and dad, seem to be hammering on me even more so than the rest. I could be wrong, though because I am not exactly watching myself during training. I could just be worse than the rest. But enough about training. They said that we will get the first weekend off, but after that there will be no mercy and the training will "truly begin". I am not completely sure what this means, but I don't think I have to ask nor fully understand to know that it isn't going to be good.

~Kate

**_Nighttime_**

_Grace's POV_

Today was such a nice day. It was calm. Me and Henry really enjoyed ourselves since Humphrey was off playing with his friends all day long. We had a walk by the waterfall, which always looks magnificent just after the first snow. Then, as the sun was setting, we cuddled with each other. Although this reminded me, I have to pick Humphrey up. As I was walking to the regular dinner spot, Humphrey's friends came up to me.

"Hey, Humphrey's mom. Do you know where Humphrey is?" Mooch asked; his friends nodded in approval. My heart sank.

"You mean he is not with you?" I replied, knowing my voice was now shaking. _"Oh no. Humphrey ran away! What did I do to cause this?"_ I thought. My heartbeat was racing, followed by my legs as I ran as fast as I could to find Henry. I arrived at the eating spot where all of the Omegas and Betas were preparing to eat. I spotted Henry, walking without a care in the world. "Henry!" I yelled

"What? What is it?" he responded

"We've lost Humphrey!" I screamed as I started to cry. Others heard this and rushed to our aid as others came over just to see what all of the commotion is.

"Don't worry, we'll find him honey," he said in a tone that I knew meant that he didn't know completely what to do.

"We should tell the Alphas," said one of the wolves. General agreement weaved though them. Eventually that was decided.

"Let's go get our son back," Henry replied as they began their way to Alpha camp.

**What did you think guys? Now begins our true storyline. One of violence and losses, but also of hope and victory. See you next time when the first attack comes. **

**~Trajectory9 8X 9**


End file.
